The Dark King's Desire's
by ScarStasyaDestiny7722
Summary: When Schrödinger nearly dies, Alucard finds him and takes it upon himself to take care of the Neko boy he lusted after, yet after a blood connection is formed between the two unknown of course to Schrödinger, Alucard can hear every little cry and moan that came from the Neko's lips that were indeed Alucard's very name. RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

_So this is how it will end for me huh…this is how I will die? Bleeding out and without a voice, soaked to the bone with no possible means of escape or help…yet I suppose that's how HE wanted it to be…he wanted me to die, and die alone… _

Thick fog rolled over the deathly silent streets of London, bringing with it a heavy rancid stench of the Thames and decaying flesh, deep in the near unlivable part of London the boy laid soaked and helpless. Hidden in the dark depths of a never ending alley he was surrounded by trash and his own life's essence, the downpour falling heavily upon the near dead Neko boy without mercy, forced to witness his own blood mixing with the pools of water which formed around him. Pale and half lidded eyes took in his surroundings slowly, he was alone, unable to cry out for help, and unable to move due to the magnitude of his lethal wounds. Unable to heal from the previous injection he was given by Dok, he was utterly helpless and the mere thought brought tears to his glossy iris eyes.

His current situation was brought on by his previous decision to deny Major and not take on the mission he was given, his mission to destroy the great Lord of Darkness, yet how could he accomplish such a mission when nothing but terror and fear etched its way into every crevice of his being at the mere utter of the elder Vampire's name. It was inevitable that he not take on the mission yet the Major didn't understand his reason nor listened to him as he tried to give an explanation. What happened next seemed like the slowest few moments of his lifetime, gang beaten to near death after his healing capabilities were stripped from him. Tortured until he had no voice to cry out for mercy or help, then left to die and fade in the streets of the town Alucard lurked. A true nightmare brought to light before his very eyes.

As he felt the weight begin to seep away from his body, he was slightly grateful that death was coming fast and gracing him with a sense of weightlessness, the pain which once poured over his body much like the rain, lifted only to leave behind a numb sensation. Slowly closing his eyes, he was prepared to accept his inevitable fate and embrace the darkness which was death, yet his heart seemed to not want him to rest just yet. His brown fur coated ears flicked as he caught a distant sound, no not the sound of the rain or a voice, it was the sound of boot clad feet approaching him at a leisure pace. An image of the red dressed Vampire was bombarded upon his closed eye lids, causing them to open almost instantly as his breathing picked up along with his now unstable and impossibly fast heart beat. Slowly and painfully craning his neck to the side, he looked to the mouth of the alley and shook as the towering frame of his nightmare stood at its opening. His eyes which grew weak were only able to make out the emotionless face that the Vampire wore, when the male's lips parted and he spoke, his words only fell upon increasingly deaf ears.

The Vampire then approached, yet at the same time Schrödinger's body began to slip from it's upright position leaning against the wall, it seemed like the world moved slower while he fell, he expected to hit the rain and blood soaked cobble stone floor yet was more then surprised when a flash of red met his gaze and he was caught by the large Vampire. Hoisted into Alucards arms he lay limp and without the ability to fight the large male as his entire body felt light yet heavy at the same time, his muscle unable to respond to the screaming demands his brain sent out. All that escaped him was a pained whimper while he looked up at Alucard, meeting his gaze which was shielded by the orange and yellow reflective shades he always wore. Yet upon closer inspection and possibly due to his disorientation and blood loss, for a moment the Neko had a thought that the male holding him, was not a man to fear. As he looked into Alucards eyes, he swore for a moment he saw pain, loneliness and abandonment, the destroyed eyes of a being abused for endless years.

With difficulty that was unexplainable, Schrödinger reached up slowly and with bloodied fingers, pulled the shades from Alucards eyes and felt his breath leave him at the sight he was met with. Deep and dull crimson eyes met his, different from the normally glowing and bright fear inducing gaze that haunted his dreams, slowly his hand began to fall yet made brief contact with Alucards pale and smooth cold cheek. A shiver then ran threw Schrödinger instantly from the contact that lasted no more then a second, his blood smeared on the tall male's cheek yet it didn't seem to bother him. Alucard tore his gaze away from Schrödinger who still looked up at Alucard regardless of the fact they no longer held eye contact. Alucard then made his way out of the alley and towards the car that waited patiently by the curb, opening up the back door with ease he slid in and sat, clutching Schrödinger close and still holding him in his arms and lap. Reaching down he grasped a towel and wrapped it around Schrödinger's wet and shaking form before nodding to Walter. Taking the signal Walter drove off towards Hellsing, all the while Schrödinger continued to look up at Alucard curiously, unaware that his hand was clutching to the fabric of Alucards slightly wet red jacket.

Pulling up to the gates of Hellsing and getting passed security easily, Alucard got out of the car once it stopped near the entrance of the large estate, opening the doors once more he made his way without words to his chambers. All the while Schrödinger looked around curiously, having only seen the inside of the Hellsing manor once and only briefly at that seeing as his head was also blown off that day by the same man that now held him in what seemed to be a protective way. Schrödinger then snapped to attention as he noticed he was going down a stair case into what appeared to be Alucards room, why he was being brought here was beyond him but he remained silent nonetheless. Looking around and taking in his surroundings, he took note of Alucards lifestyle, a throne sat near a book shelf indicating the male read. A book already sitting upon the throne which had a barrage of cracks in its spine, possibly Alucards favorite book then, near the male's desk sat a violin case as well as a record player with a collection of records. The Vampires coffin was near a seemingly never used and overly large bed, a nightstand next to the bed with another book upon it and a lamp.

To say Schrödinger was learning a lot about the vampire would be an understatement, from what he saw he now not only knew that the proclaimed heartless killer had his hobbies, but also lived a some what normal life style aside from what he did on missions and how he survived. Alucard continued walking, carrying Schrödinger over to the large bathroom; he turned on the tap and ran a bath for Schrödinger before pouring in some healing oils into the water. Placing Schrödinger on his feet, Alucard knelt down on one knee and began to take the wet towel off and wasn't that surprised when the Neko placed his hands on Alucards shoulders for support as his legs were still very unstable. Alucard began to strip Schrödinger carefully, making sure to be gentle while removing his clothes as the fabric of his clothes clung to his wounded skin. Once Schrödinger was completely bare, he picked him up once more and gently laid him in the warm water, he was pleased to hear a relaxed and grateful sigh escape the younger boy's lips as the water washed over his throbbing and painful wounds. Once Alucard slipped off his large red coat and rolled up the sleeves of his black under shirt, he looked around and grasped the body wash and a cloth.

Pouring a generous amount of body wash onto a cloth, Alucard began to run it across Schrödinger's skin, trying to be careful around the wounds as he didn't want them to either reopen or bleed more. After his body was scrubbed, he washed Schrödinger's blood stained hair and was amused as the young boy's ears flicked some of the shampoo at Alucard, hitting his cheek. Alucard only chuckled softly at Schrödinger's silent look of apology, the Vampires chuckle was his way of telling Schrödinger no harm was done, after Schrödinger was completely cleaned Alucard was about to drain the tub he was stopped as Schrödinger reached out with the cloth and ran it across Alucards blood stained cheek. Alucard was silent for a moment before he gave Schrödinger a light form of a smile before draining the tub and helping the boy stand, wrapping him in a fresh towel he carried him once more out of the bathroom and placed him in a seated position on the bed.

Walking back to the bed with a first aid kit in hand he sat next to Schrödinger and began to clean and wrap the boy's wounds, all of it was done in silence and each wound he wrapped he would let a drop of his own blood smooth over the wound before the gauze covered it. Schrödinger just watched intently, curious as to what the Vampires blood would do for his wounds but remained quiet and didn't question him while the large male worked, once his wounds were wrapped and Alucard tossed away the bloodied disinfectant wipes, Schrödinger managed to smile at him as a thank you. Alucard only nodded and ruffled Schrödinger's hair playfully as he walked to his dresser and pulled out a large white dress shirt and a pair of overly large track pants. Making his way back to the bed he began to dress Schrödinger in his clothes before pulling aside the blankets and tucking the male in. Schrödinger just looked at Alucard with such a dumbfound expression and Alucard couldn't hold back his laugher which made Schrödinger smile in the process.

" Sleep, when you wake I might still be at rest, if so, use the phone next to you and dial 1, you can ask Walter for anything you'd like, he will bring it to you without question. Do not get out of this bed unless you need to use the washroom, I don't want you to stress the wounds, as they could reopen even with my blood healing them." Alucard explained as he stood from the bed, only to look at Schrödinger questioningly as he grasped onto Alucards wrist lightly. Even Schrödinger seemed surprised from his own actions and quickly withdrew his hand with a slight pink hue dusted across his cheeks, the blush made Alucard laugh once more before he brushed aside Schrödinger's blonde bangs and turned out the light. "Get some rest Schrödinger." Alucard said lightly, a few candle's turned on which where perched on the walls, giving a warm and soothing glow which filled the room.

Alucard made his way to his coffin and pulled aside the lid before stepping inside and laying down, pulling the lid over him he sighed contently as he was drowned in utter darkness. Yet he was still aware of everything surrounding him, meaning he knew that Schrödinger was turned on his side facing Alucards coffin in silence and in thought, and it then took only a few moments for Schrödinger to feel tired. His eye lids closing and staying shut while his breathing evened out, a soft mutter of goodnight escaped his lips and met Alucards ears before the Neko boy was embraced by sleep. Alucard also welcoming the darkness that clawed at his eye lids, allowing himself to fall silent and his breathing to halt completely, falling into a peaceful deadly slumber.

As night fall came once again, Schrödinger finally woke with a light sweet taste in his mouth unlike the normal odd flavor he had when he woke, with a shrug he slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before he looked over at Alucards coffin. He pondered if the vampire was still in there at rest, yet his thoughts were silenced as he could hear the sound of the shower running. Turning to then look at the bathroom, he pulled aside the blanket slightly and unbuttoned the white shirt he was given, looking at the bandages that had begun to unravel from his sleep. His head snapped up when the water shut off and Alucard emerged from the shower in a pair of black slacks, his towel draped across his shoulders and upper body dripping from the water that coated his body.

Alucard instantly looked at Schrödinger and flashed him a light smile, his smile then turned into a small frown as he saw the bandages were falling off and stained with more recent blood stains. Grabbing the gauze and disinfectant spray he made his way over to the bed and sat down, stripping Schrödinger of the shirt before taking off the old bandages. Cleaning them once more and wrapping them again, Alucard stood and tossed away the old gauze and looked over at Schrödinger as the Neko looked down at his lap as if uncertain of a thought. Alucard shrugged it off, content with his own thought that if the young male wished to speak then he would, Alucard wouldn't need to press the matter and thus he didn't, instead he walked to his drawer and pulled out a fresh black dress shirt and slid it on before running the towel threw his tousled black hair.

Tossing the towel in the laundry basket then running his fingers threw his hair; he looked back over at Schrödinger who still sat in silence on the bed and released a light sigh before he walked over to him once more. Sitting next to him on the bed, Alucard looked at him curiously, for a while Schrödinger didn't look up at Alucard, yet once he did it was only for a moment before he leaned close to gently kiss the still Vampire on the cheek. Once he sat back down, it wasn't a shocker to see that Schrödinger was blushing and that Alucard was more then surprised, yet with a light laugh Alucard ruffled the Neko's hair and smiled at him. "Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?" Alucard asked while he stood once more and made his way over to his personal fridge, needing his own source of nourishment in the morning to start off his day properly.

"Um…I am a little hungry and I'll eat anything you're willing to give me." Schrödinger said in an almost hesitant voice which made Alucard arch a brow curiously.

"You make it sound as if you shouldn't request anything from me; you are my guest are you not? You are free to ask for anything from me." Alucard said as he took out a blood pack and tossed it in the microwave and heated it up, while it was warming up he made his way over to the nightstand and picked up the phone. After calling Walter and requesting him to bring Schrödinger some food, he hung up with a thank you then walked to the microwave to get his own little snack. Consuming it as fast as possible, he wasn't all that surprised when Walter came into Alucards room a few moments after Alucard had requested something from him. A tray full of fresh foods was placed on the bed where Schrödinger was still laying, his eyes opening wide at the different foods that were found on the tray before him.

With a light nod and smile from Alucard, Schrödinger began eating yet managed no matter how starved he was, to eat slowly and savor the taste of the food he was consuming, to have food hit his other wise empty stomach caused a soft moan to come from him. Alucard only chuckled and began slipping on his boots and belt with his guns strapped to it, obviously getting ready to go out on a mission as he was getting extra ammunition from a trunk which was filled with different types of weapons. Once the Vampire was deemed ready for his mission he looked at Schrödinger and gave him a two fingered salute and a wink before he slid on his shades and made his way to the door.

"I'll be back in a few hours, take it easy, bathe if you wish or watch some television, just as I said don't stress your wounds or yourself; you are still regaining your strength of course." Alucards tone was friendly and soft as well as strict; the tone itself would be enough to make Schrödinger listen with full attention even without listening to Alucards words. Slowly he nodded as he was still eating, Alucard nodded as well before he made his way out of the door and closed it behind him silently, parting from Hellsing and out to the streets where his mission took place.

It left Schrödinger alone in silence to look around the Vampires room; he then let his mind wonder as to why Alucard was taking care of him and why he had kissed Alucards cheek when he feared the male. Yet did he really fear him now? Did he need to fear him? Pulling away the sheets and slowly walking around the room, he nearly tripped on the overly large track pants that sat on his hips. The white shirt he wore still unbuttoned and open to expose his bandaged chest seemed to fit him like a dress compared to how tight it was on Alucard. Making his way over to the elder males throne he climbed upon it and sat for a few moments before looking at the book that was perched on the arm rest, looking at the pages he was surprised to see that the words weren't even written in English.

Leaning back against the red and soft padded backing of the throne, he closed his eyes and found himself enveloped in Alucards scent; it seemed to slam into him much like the force of being hit by a truck. Yet his bodies reaction to said scent was even more confusing to the young male, as if in stages his body grew heated and flushed before his nether regions also started to react, his member seemed to pulse as his breathing became faster and harder for him to control. Arching his hips up and sliding the track pants down to his ankles, he looked down to see he was indeed fully erect just from the sheer over powering scent Alucard left on the throne.

With a curse he hesitantly reached down and grasped himself, causing him to gasp and shudder with glee as his arousal twitched in anticipation, soon he was stroking himself in a firm grasp, giving occasional squeezes to the leaking head with just enough pressure to cause both pleasure and pain. Reaching his other hand up, he ran his index finger across the outer shell of his fur coated ear and pictured it was Alucard running his lethal teeth across it. This image caused Schrödinger to moan as his hips bucked into his hand, so his personal fantasy continued, instead of his hand stroking himself, it was Alucards, his large hand teasingly stroking over the younger males aching arousal with such slow movements it caused Schrödinger's breath to hitch.

He ached for release and pictured Alucard whispering into his ear, asking him for Schrödinger to beg the Vampire to let him reach release which made Schrödinger's grip on his member increase to a near painful level yet it was still pleasurable nonetheless. With a broken cry of Alucards name he met his release and saw a flash of white as he bit his bottom lip and pumped himself until his orgasm was complete, slumping against the throne with labored breathing, he looked down at his cum coated hand and blushed. Wiping his hand off with the shirt, he stood and pulled up the track pants then took off the shirt and made his way to the bathroom where he rinsed it off then tossed it inside of the laundry basket.

Once he climbed back inside of the bed, he attempted not to think about what he had just done and put the tray of empty food on the nightstand, pulling the blanket around him, he turned off the lamp and laid down, trying to fall asleep once more. Yet once he closed his eyes and fell asleep, his thoughts and dreams were more of his perverted fantasies that had his hand resting down his pants and his fingers wrapped around his once more erected member. Yet while he slept, he was unaware of the fact he was releasing soft moans and cries of Alucards name, all of which Alucard himself could hear off in the distance of the town from their newly established blood connection that was formed during Schrödinger's healing process. To say that Alucard was having trouble now focusing on his task at hand was an understatement as he wished to do nothing more then rush back to the young male of his dreams, and make his fantasy, apart of reality.

**A.U: This story was actually requested by Jameis a while back ago, I was just busy and stuff and couldn't get to work on it so I decided once I got back from treatment and stuff I'd work on it. Thus it's completion, um this is an ongoing story yet I don't know how much time I'll have to work on it as I'm actually gonna re-write and fix every other story, I need to edit them and stuff because my grammar and even writing itself has improved immensely and reading my old stories makes me want to tear out my hair. So this is the new story, hope you enjoy it and Jameis, I hope it was worth the wait. **

.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Do you like it when I touch you here Schrödinger?"_

"_Y-yes…A-Alucard…" _

"_Good, now…I think it's about time you got your punishment for disrupting me earlier today on my mission…don't you think?"_

"_Yes…Alucard…" _

That's when he woke, yet as he woke, a moan tore from his throat as his back arched high off of the bed due to the orgasm that rippled throughout his body and caused his entire small form to shake uncontrollably despite the heat that over whelmed him. Once he fell back upon the bed, panting heavily and heart beat pounding in his ears, he looked down shamefully and cursed as he removed his hand from the confines of the black sweat pants and looked at his cum covered hand. With a sigh he swung he legs off of the bed and inspected it to see if he had gotten any of his release on the bed, content with the thought that none left his pants he made his way to the bathroom once again. Washing his hand thoroughly then removing the pants and using a cloth to clean them, he looked at himself in the mirror and sighed once more.

The fresh bandages that covered a good majority of his upper body were still in place and as secure as when they were first wrapped, his swollen eye was healed and so was his split lip and torn ear. It looked like he suffered no injuries aside from the white bandages around his body, standing there in the bathroom fully nude, he curiously began to unravel them and felt his eyes widen as his wounds were gone. Not even scars remained from any of the deeper flesh wounds he suffered; slowly he examined himself, running his fingers over the places he remembered he was injured. Pressing upon the flesh experimentally every once in a while to see if he would feel anything, yet to his surprise everything was normal about his body. Still in his bewildered state, he didn't notice when Alucard opened up the door to his room with an emotionless expression and covered in blood, yet Alucard sure as hell noticed Schrödinger.

With a silent sigh, Alucard walked over while taking off his hat and gloves, once Schrödinger heard the articles of clothing fall onto the ground; he slowly turned his head and looked at Alucard with slightly red cheeks. Alucard half smirked as he made his way into the washroom and began inspecting Schrödinger's back, knowing that from the beating the young one received he also had some spinal damage. Schrödinger didn't question him, he just looked in the mirror so he could see Alucard and see what he was doing, his tail curiously swaying behind him in the process. Alucard chuckled softly as the tail coiled around the inside of his thigh, yet didn't make any attempts to move it as he pushed Schrödinger slightly so he was leaning his hands on the sink's ledge. The little blush that was on his cheeks only increased with the barrage of thoughts that entered his dirty little mind, mentally cursing himself he attempted to think of other things and succeeded in preventing him from getting aroused once more.

"Tell me if you feel any pain." Alucard said casually as his gloveless hands began to dance across the smooth and flawless pale flesh of Schrödinger's back, Schrödinger simply nodded as he closed his eyes to focus on the touches so he could detect any discomfort or pain. Yet the more he focused on the feather light touches that made their way over his back and his shoulders and around his spine, the more he pictured those hands doing other such things to his body. Biting his lip and scolding himself once more, he opened his eyes and met the worried gaze of Alucards burning red eyes in the mirror, Schrödinger then realized Alucard probably thought a spot on his back hurt from the pained expression on the young Neko's face. "Did that hurt?" Alucard asked as he ran his fingers back over the spot he saw Schrödinger's pained expression showed it's self on, yet this time his face remained calm and collected like no pain was found so Alucard waited for a reply.

"No, it didn't hurt." Schrödinger explained as he gave Alucard a small reassuring smile, the Vampire though, didn't know if Schrödinger was lying or hiding something, so he continued his little exploration of the males back and after an approving nod he lightly patted the Neko on the shoulder. "It appears that your healing abilities have returned which is good, your other wounds have also healed but I'm curious as to whether or not your nerves and responses to touch are completely restored." With that Alucard began pressing the larger nerves and pressure points lightly on Schrödinger's back, looking at his face for the corresponding reactions to the touch. As his hands descended, the reactions shifted from slightly pained or relaxing to that of pleasure which made Alucard smirk. Schrödinger though, unbeknownst to Alucards plan, was biting his lip hard enough to nearly make it bleed as he held back the moans the vampire almost had coming from him, yet he wouldn't allow himself to release any of the sounds as to not embarrass himself.

As Alucards hands drifted lower and neared Schrödinger's tail, Schrödinger was blushing softly and nearly panting, his head was bowed so that Alucard wouldn't be able to see his expression and he was trying his hardest to not let blood flow to his nether regions. Which was very hard as Alucard grasped the beginning of his tail that came out of his flesh, Schrödinger released a light mewl while he dug his claws into the counter top and shook softly. Alucard smirked and began to massage his thumb into the tail as his hand made it's way across the rest of his tail slowly, eliciting other small moans and mewls to come from the blushing and ashamed boy. Once he reached the tip of the tail, he pressed his thumb flat on the rounded end and rubbed it in small circles that caused Schrödinger's back to arch and a breathless moan to come from his parted lips, his head tossed back slightly and ears resting back against his head. A small whimpered cry of Alucards name slipped past his lips and made Schrödinger blush all the more brighter, slamming his hands over his mouth he screwed his eyes shut in embarrassment.

"Oh, did you enjoy that Schrödinger?" Alucard asked right next to Schrödinger's laid back ear, his voice sounding like a purr laced with lust which made Schrödinger's now hardening arousal grow erect all the more faster. Alucard just chuckled as the tail wrapped around his wrist and held it securely, with a smirk Alucard pressed Schrödinger's body closer to the sink's frame and captured a fur covered ear between his teeth and nibbled on it teasingly. Making Schrödinger moan once more and his now aching arousal leak pre-cum from the swollen head, Alucard then placed his free hand upon the quivering Neko's chest, teasing the pearled and pink buds between his fingers and smirking as Schrödinger continued to moan. His hand continued its downward path, leaving behind lingering and torturous touches that made Schrödinger bite his lip or press back into Alucard, baring his neck in submission. In one swift motion Alucard pinned Schrödinger's chest down onto the cold marble surface of the sinks counter top, bent over and fully exposed for the vampire to ravish to his black hearts fill.

Releasing his wrist from the Neko's tail, he moved closer and wrapped his hand around Schrödinger's arousal while his other hand reached up to grasp his chin, a teasing finger sliding back and forth over the young boy's bottom lip. Alucards hand moved at a slow pace while applying a good enough amount of force that Schrödinger wouldn't be able to reach release but he would be able to feel the barrage of pleasure that left him breathless. The Neko's cat like tongue captured the teasing digit and sucked it into his mouth, running his tongue over it and coating it in saliva while he also used it to muffle his moans and cried of pleasure. Alucard continued to smirk as he trailed feather light yet scorching kisses down the back of Schrödinger's neck, sucking on the flesh every now and again to mark him. Slowly raising Schrödinger's head by using his extra fingers to guide his chin, he forced Schrödinger to look in the mirror and at his reflection so he could see what Alucard was doing to him. The Neko's eyes widened as he moaned while he continued to suck on the finger, his gaze fuzzy and glossy from the pleasure he was enduring.

Once Alucard felt like the finger was coated enough, he pulled it away from Schrödinger's lips and chuckled at the wet plop and whimper that followed; Alucard simply hushed him and trailed the finger downward before flicking it teasingly over the Neko's twitching entrance. Instantly Schrödinger's eyes opened wide in shock yet moaned as Alucard gave his aching arousal a little squeeze, the Neko's nails clawing at the slick counter surface as he longed for release. He pressed his forehead into the hard surface supporting his chest and groaned as the finger entered him slowly, moving around slowly so that Schrödinger would be able to get used to the feeling. Alucard removed his hand from Schrödinger's arousal and reached to the medicine cabinet and opened it, retrieving the lubricant he closed it once more before removing his finger from inside the panting boy. After coating his 3 fingers, he slid one back inside of Schrödinger and was satisfied as the entrance was easier and he good move the finger deeper within the boy in an attempt to find his prostate gland.

Placing the little bottle of Lubricant on the counter, his hand returned to Schrödinger's arousal and began pumping him with his thrusting finger, smirking as Schrödinger moaned loudly and pressed back into the finger, leading Alucard to believe he had found what he was looking for. Swiftly adding a second finger his pace increased as did his hand which was being slicked up with the leaking pre-cum that flowed from the head of Schrödinger's erection down the base. His hand then moved faster and all Schrödinger could do was take it eagerly and moan and cry out Alucards name which only made the Vampires movements quicken and become slightly more forceful which Schrödinger seemed to love. Far to quickly though Schrödinger could feel his release approaching fast, pressing his forehead harder into the surface of the counter, his hands went down and wrapped around Alucards wrists yet did it did nothing to stop his movements.

"A-Alucard..! I-I'm going t-to cum!" Schrödinger rasped out in a pleading voice, whether or not it was a cry for him to quicken or stop, neither of them knew nor apparently cared as Alucard smirked and quickened his pace. "Then cum, Schrödinger." Alucard purred in the Neko's ear before he trailed hot kisses down the boy's neck to his shoulder and grazed his fangs over the quivering and sweat slick skin. He felt nails being stabbed into his wrist yet he didn't care as he knew it meant the Neko was close to release, which he obtained with one more rough stroke and ruthless stab of his prostate. Schrödinger then met his release and cried out Alucards name in pleasure while his hips bucked to ride out the rest of his orgasm, Alucards hand stroking the pulsing member in order to get every last drop out. Once Schrödinger was complete and satisfied, Alucard lifted his cum coated hand to his lips and licked off the warm essence that covered it and growled in approval at its taste. Removing his fingers and wiping his hands off with a cloth, he smirked at Schrödinger then chuckled as he picked up the shaking boy and walked to the large bed before laying him down upon it.

Leaving Schrödinger for a moment to clean up the mess in the bathroom, he returned and began to wash the still slightly shaking Neko with a warm cloth, removing any residue of the lubricant or the males very own release. Once all was cleaned, Alucard placed the blankets over Schrödinger and ran his fingers threw the boy's golden bangs and looked into his hazed iris eyes for a few moments. Schrödinger's eyes soon began to clear and he looked into Alucard crimson gaze silently, slowly a smile etched its way across the young boys face as he listened to Alucard chuckle. Reaching forward, the Vampire caressed Schrödinger's cheek and was slightly surprised as the Neko reached out and grabbed hold of the collar of Alucards shirt and pulled him down and closer. With slightly reddened cheeks Schrödinger tilted his head up and inched his way closer to Alucards lips before they fell half lidded as Alucard sealed the last remaining bit of space to kiss the younger male. The kiss was slow, passionate yet controlled and calming but still managed to leave Schrödinger breathless once Alucard pulled away, with a half smile Alucard ruffled the blonde's hair and stood from the bed. He still needed to do a few things before he would be able to take rest, it was at least 3am and the sun would rise in a few hours which gave Alucard time in-between to relax.

Schrödinger curled up on his side in the bed and sighed in relaxation and content as he closed his eyes and yawned before slowly falling asleep while Alucard exited his room to recite his field report from that night. Returning to his chambers after an hour of being in his Masters office, Alucard was more then happy to remove his large jacket and unbutton his shirt while he heated himself a blood packet. After consuming his meal in a bag, he tossed it out in its designated bin then shed away his shirt while he made his way to the bathroom for a needed shower. Cleaning himself and taking his time to shed away the cold dead touches he suffered that night from the horde of ghouls, he exited the bathroom and changed into something more fitting for rest. Yet he wasn't tired enough to rest so instead he grabbed his favorite book, poured himself a nice goblet of blood wine and sat on the other side of the bed next to Schrödinger and read in silence. Minutes passed before he felt Schrödinger wrap and arm around his waist, looking down from his book with a soft chuckle, he noticed the young boy was still sleeping regardless of the fact he was clinging to the elder's waist.

Placing his goblet down on the nightstand next to the bed, he reached down with his free hand to gently stroke and caress the boy's mess of blonde hair, even massaging his brown ears from time to time and smirking as he felt Schrödinger's chest rumble as he purred. That's when he felt the cat like tongue flicking across the skin on his upper thigh; he was wearing his favorite pair of black track pants which were filled with holes that Alucard really didn't mind. It just seemed that Schrödinger had found use of one of them, disregarding the males little loving licks, he continued reading in silence or attempted to, the hand that was coiled around his waist appeared bold as it began to slightly pull down the waist band of Alucard pants. Placing his book down next to his goblet, he was prepared to wake Schrödinger and move him away yet was slightly surprised that when he looked down to do so, Schrödinger was already awake and smiling softly up at him. Alucard curiously arched a brow, wondering what the boy's motives were as Schrödinger moved to straddle Alucards waist causing the Vampire to groan softly as the Neko ground his hips against Alucards in an intimate way.

"Schrödinger what do you think you are doing?" Alucard asked with a smirk as he slid his hands up the boy's naked back and cupped the back of his neck, pulling him closer so that their foreheads were pressed together. Schrödinger smirked slightly, his hips continuing to grind against Alucards in a slow and teasing fashion which was making Alucard growl in approval at the pleasure filled actions.

"You helped me, I want to help you." Schrödinger said in a soft and nearly shy tone, once more Alucard arched a brow yet wasn't given enough time to ponder what the Neko meant as Schrödinger kissed him boldly. Alucard was more then happy to join in the kiss, easily taking dominance in it and plunging his tongue into the Neko's heated mouth , tasting his prize eagerly which caused Schrödinger to moan. While Schrödinger had Alucard distracted with the kiss, his hand dipped below the waist band of the Vampires pants and grasped his hardening arousal making Alucard pull back from the kiss with a pleasured hiss.

Leaning his head back against the head board of the bed, he closed his eyes and released deep and low moans while Schrödinger stroked the Vampires hard arousal, softly kissing across Alucards neck, he went down until he was face to face with the large and thick girth he stroked. Leaning forward, he ran his cat like tongue across the head of the leaking erection and purred at its taste while Alucard dug his heels into the bed and whispered a hoarse curse in some language Schrödinger would never know. Taking that as a good sign, he continued to lap at the slit which produced the taste he grew addicted to, once he saw fit that the head was stimulated enough, he took the rest of the length slowly into his mouth. Relaxing his throat and taking as much as he could deeper down his throat, his hand massaged the remaining amount of flesh his lips couldn't get, with a slow pull back, his tongue made swirling circles and pressed against the flesh of the hot arousal while he moaned at the same time.

Alucards hand came down to grip Schrödinger's hair, running his fingers threw it and fisting it from time to time which earned him a heated moan which in tune caused Alucard to growl from pleasure. Schrödinger's free hand went down to cup and fondle Alucards sack, massaging his thumb in slow and small circles on the smooth patch of weighted flesh which tightened more and more in his hand. Alucard cursed once more which would had made Schrödinger smirk if he could, instead his pace only quickened which apparently caught Alucard off guard as he growled again and fisted Schrödinger's hair tightly. Yet it didn't cause the Neko any pain as he continued to pleasure the large Vampire, enjoying the deep and lust filled sounds that came from his slightly parted lips, the tips of his lethal fangs exposed and glistening in the candle light. Bending his head down, Alucard watched the blonde and couldn't help but feel all the more aroused as he watched his own girth disappear and reappear inside of Schrödinger's sweet and wet mouth. Biting his lower lip Alucard felt his erection pulse and shuddered slightly as Schrödinger began to quicken once more, with another growl of pleasure, Alucard released Schrödinger's hair and placed the hand on his shoulder instead. Feeling his movements and guiding them as he relished in the blissful pleasure the small Neko was feeding each and every over whelmed and stimulated sensation.

"Schrödinger, I'm going to cum…" Alucard said in a low voice that was laced with desire and lust, Schrödinger simply moaned around the pulsing girth within his mouth and quickened, Alucard silenced by awe watched while Schrödinger continued to pleasure him until his release tore through his body with a loud moan.

Alucards hips nearly lifted off the bed slightly as he tossed his head back, moaning loudly while he released rope after rope of his release into Schrödinger's eagerly awaiting mouth, feeling the Neko's throat constricting with each mouthful he managed to swallow. Releasing Alucards now satisfied arousal with a wet pop, he licked his lips then adjusted Alucards track pants and yelped slightly as Alucard pulled the blonde boy up once more and kissed him deeply until Schrödinger felt light headed from lack of oxygen. After pulling away from the kiss, Alucard looked into Schrödinger's eyes and smirked while the boy panted and tried to catch his breath, teasingly baring his teeth, Schrödinger did the same in a playful manor which made Alucard chuckle. Tucking the boy back into bed and wrapping the blankets around his still nude form, Alucard laid down as well and held Schrödinger while the Neko cuddled up to Alucards side, falling asleep in a matter of minutes. Once more Alucard was drowned in silence aside from the strong beating heart within Schrödinger's chest and the boys breathing, the candles in the room were snuffed out and Alucard yawned before his body grew cold as he embraced sleep.

For the first time in over 2 centuries, Alucard slept on a bed with a still living and breathing person at his side that held placement in his damaged and blackened heart.

**A.U So I got bored and finished this chapter as well, it's literally so close to being 7 pages that it's not even funny, Its like 2:30AM and I just finished it…dear lord I need to sleep…ENJOY PEOPLE! I'm trying to finish this story before I get to work on any others sadly, so please as I've said, bare with me on the others. Thanks!**


End file.
